


Kyungsoo's Story

by FlowerSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Beta Read, hosik's story au, trying to make people cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSoo/pseuds/FlowerSoo
Summary: This is a love story between a prince and his servant.This fic was based on Hosik's story, my favourite manhwa!!notice: this fic has been edited on 15/12/2019





	Kyungsoo's Story

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!  
WARNING!!!! a non explicit non-con happen. nothing too dramatic but just to be warn you people!!! stop reading if it might trigger you
> 
> This au is based on Hosik’s Story, one of my favorite manhwa of all time. This story has two setting, one in the past time while the other is in the present. Mostly, this story will revolve around their past life. 
> 
> ps: im sorry for every mistake :( i dont have beta

PLEASE READ THE WARNING

The man, albeit a little shaking, kneels diligently in front of the throne. He knows why he was summoned by the queen. By the frown that marrying the Queen face and the disgusted look that she throws his way, he knows.

“Servant Do Kyungsoo,” the Queen called.

The man kneels down even more, nose almost touching the floor. “It has come to my attention that your relationship with my son, a prince and the future king of our kingdom, is not a relationship that should happen between a king and a _servant_. Am I right, servant Do?”

“I-

“I will tell you only once, servant Do. Break off the relationship or you will face the consequences. Relationship between a prince and a servant should not happen! My son will become a king and I don’t want him to continue to play with such dirty thing like you! End it immediately and get yourself far away from my son. Did I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes, Your Majesty.” He whimpers, scared and oh so heartbroken.

“Now get your face out of my sight.”

With a last bow, Kyungsoo immediately left the throne room, with unshed tears in his eyes and ache in his chest.

Do Kyungsoo has been living inside the castle his whole life. His mother was a maid and his father was a hunter for the royal family. When his father passed away during one of his hunt, Kyungsoo was left with his mother.

He was 5 years old when he first met the prince. Prince Kim Jongin, the sole heir of the kingdom. He was running away from an angry guard and sneaked into a room. Unbeknown to him, that room was the prince’s study room.

Jongin saw him, with his unruly hair and dirty clothes, peeking behind the door, completely oblivious to the prince that studying not far away from him. He then called for his attention and Kyungsoo almost cry when he asked for forgiveness when Jongin introduced himself. He could be _beheaded_.

They got close from there. Jongin, being the only child and rarely seeing any kids his age around, immediately latched onto Kyungsoo and they become the bestest of friend. Even when Jongin is 4 years older than Kyungsoo, they have no problem playing together. They almost spent all their waking moment with each other.

Everyone was fond of their relationship because kids will always be kids. No one ever thought that there will blooms something more than friendship. No one thought about falling in love and no one ever thought that a prince, would love a servant.

Years after years, feeling started to blossom and their relationship change from friend into lover.

And now, with Jongin approaching his 25th birthday and his coronation day, almost everyone in the palace know about their forbidden relationship.

“Prince Jongin is going to marry a princess from the southern kingdom,” a maid whispers to her friend while swiping the floor.

“Really? I thought-

“Shhh! He might hear you. The queen asked his son to marry the princess and he complies easily, no protest or anything!”

The other maid gasps. “Do you think they already ended their relationship? What if they continue even after the prince is married?”

“Lord forbids it. That would be shameless of him. He is just a servant; he should know when to step away! Heol, he should have step away from the start! Even I know not to try to grasp the sky when I'm dirt on the earth.”

The both of them giggle and continue to swipe the palace’s ground, completely oblivious of a hunching Kyungsoo that tending the flower behind a bush.

Kyungsoo bites his lips. He knows. God, he knows his place more than anyone else in this world. A lowly servant and a prince.

Kyungsoo quickly wipes his eyes. Jongin agreed on marrying a princess. Maybe this will be the end of this cursed relationship. Maybe it is time for Kyungsoo to end it.

That night, Kyungsoo knocks Jongin’s bedroom door gently before opening it. “Kyungsoo!” the prince, already in his night clothes and his long hair flowing happily greet with a bright smile.

He pulls Kyungsoo into a hug and kisses him immediately. For one last time, Kyungsoo let him. After all, their relationship will end tonight. He just wants to be a little selfish for one last time.

The prince then pulls Kyungsoo to his bed and Kyungsoo complies while biting his lips in anxiousness. God, he is almost shaking.

“Why are you so thin, my love? You need to eat more,” Jongin says while cupping Kyungsoo’s face when the both of them are already on his bed. He then tries to untie Kyungsoo’s braid. Before he succeeds, Kyungsoo stops him.

“My Prince, I want to talk,” the servant says, eyes nowhere near the prince’s face.

Jongin tilts his head in confusion. “We are talking.”

Gently, Kyungsoo gently pushes him away and put a distant between then. Jongin starts to frown and Kyungsoo’s heartbeat quicken.

“I- I think… we should end this.”

The frown deepens.

“End… this? What are you talking about, Kyungsoo?” Jongin tries to reach for him but Kyungsoo shakes his head.

The servant bites his lips anxiously. “Your H… My Prince. You will become a king soon and marry a princess. I-I think, it is only appropriate for us to end this. I don’t want to be a homewrecker. What would your wife feel if she knows about our r-relationship? She would be insulted and sad. Or worse, she could kill me! My prince, I don’t want to die…” he couldn’t say the next word when Jongin is looking at him with those _stare_.

The prince is smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes. The way he is staring at Kyungsoo makes him scared, there’s something _sinister_ in his eyes. “Kyungsoo, how can you say those words so, so easily? Does our relationship mean… nothing to you? Do you not love me, **my** Kyungsoo? Hmmm?” the prince asks softly but Kyungsoo hinted danger behind those question. Crap, he angers the prince.

“Your -My Prince, please understand! You will be a married man soon. You are expected to have a family and ruled the kingdom with your queen. I shouldn’t-

“Shut up!”

Kyungsoo cowers. He tries to move a little away from the prince without him noticing but failed miserably when the prince yanks his arm and pulled him closer. His grips are harsh and Kyungsoo whimpers in pain.

“Kyungsoo, my love. How dare you suggest that we should end our relationship? I’ll do no such thing.” The prince whispers to his ears, hugging the trembling Kyungsoo.

Gently, the prince kisses his servant cheek. “Now, I have to punish you.”

Kyungsoo immediately jolts up and tries to push the prince away as hard as he can. “My Prince, I was only saying the truth! This is for the best!”

“No, you didn’t!” the prince growls and pushes Kyungsoo struggling body on the bed. “I’ll never let you go. You are mine, Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo whimpers and begs the prince to stop, pushing his hands away when he tries to get him out of his clothes. “Stop, My Prince. I don’t want this. Please stop!” Kyungsoo cries.

The prince, with his stockier build easily holds his servant down. “Shhh. I’ll make you feel good. Make you remember that you are mine.”

Kyungsoo cries and cries for the prince to stop but he didn’t, and by the end of the night; he lied motionlessly inside the prince’s embrace, feeling used and hurt.

“You are mine. Only mine.”

The prince wouldn’t let go of him, he should have known.

He will forever be the dirty secret of the prince.

When Jongin married the princess, Kyungsoo hide himself away in the kitchen. He helps the cook controls the fire. His face was covered with ashes yet he let it. This is where he belong, a lowly servant that serve the royal family.

Not by the prince side. And surely nowhere in the prince future. His heart aches when he hears other servants happily welcome the princess, stating how beautiful she is and how cute their baby would look like.

Kyungsoo stares at the growing fire. It should be him standing next to the prince right now, not the-

The servant immediately pushes the thought away. He should know his place and that is nowhere near the prince! He is a servant son, born a servant and grows up a servant. He shouldn’t wish for the star.

Suddenly, he hears a guard asking one of the kitchen servants about him, saying that the prince want to see him. Kyungsoo moves away from his place and immediately hide himself behind the kitchen’s door.

“Eh? He isn’t here. He was here before, tending the fire. I'm sorry, but it seems like Kyungsoo isn’t here.”

“It’s okay. If you see him, please tell him the prince wants to see him.”

“Will do.”

Kyungsoo waits for around half a minute before the guard and the kitchen servant left. He stays behind the door, unmoving and feeling confused.

_Why would he ask for me when he has his wife by his side? _

He comes out of his hiding place and quickly escapes the kitchen. He need to hide somewhere else, somewhere people wouldn’t catch him.

So with that in mind, Kyungsoo is running. He doesn’t know where his legs are carrying him, but he need to run away. Everything feels too much.

When his legs stop, Kyungsoo doesn’t know where he is. But he knows that he left the palace ground. The queen will skin him alive if she knows but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. He cannot care less what would happen if the queen knows about this.

Here, where everywhere is grass and flowers, Kyungsoo let himself crumbles.

He has been holding back his tears when he heard that the Prince has married the princess. He held back his tears, no matter how bad he wanted to cry, no matter how his heart ached, he held it.

But he isn’t a strong person. He wants to be selfless but he knows he can’t. The prince said that he loves him, but why is he isn’t in the princess place right now? Why is he still the prince’s dirty secret, his bed warmer, not his husband, not his princess or his queen?

Kyungsoo knows the answer. Everyone on this goddamn palace knows the answer.

That is because Kyungsoo is a servant, and he will always be.

The sky was already dark when he comes back. The palace ground is quiet already since it nearly dawn. Kyungsoo had been missing for almost 12 hours, starting at noon.

Silently, Kyungsoo tip toed to his bedroom, at the servant quarters, a place that he rarely use since he mostly sleep with the Prince. But since the Prince is married now, Kyungsoo guess that this room has it use now.

Kyungsoo was untying his dirty rob when his door being slide open roughly. Kyungsoo jumps in shock and get surprise even more when a scowling Prince is standing at the door.

His room is small, every servant room is small. He feels trap, with the way the Prince is scowling at him and he has nowhere to hide or run away.

“Where have you been?” the prince asks before entering his room, and closing the door.

The room feels even smaller.

The prince sits right in front of Kyungsoo, the scowl on his face is still there. “I asked you, where you had been?!”

“S-somewhere.”

“That is not the answer that I want to hear. I searched for you since this morning and no one found you. Did you left the palace’s ground?”

Kyungsoo plays with his hair, the braid is getting loose. “I did, My Prince.”

“Why? I expect you to be-

Kyungsoo snaps his head and send his nastiest glare at the prince. “What do you expect me to do? Stand by your side while you marry the princess? Or do you want me to serve both of your food and watch you feed each other? Is it that bad that I want to be alone when you marry someone that is not me? Am I the one to blame when my heart ache so bad that I cannot breathe when the person who told me that they love me married another person that is not me?”

Kyungsoo was heaving after that. He wants to yell, he wants to scream. He wants to do anything that will show how frustrated he feels, how heartbroken he is.

“Kyungsoo…”

Kyungsoo cuts him off before he can say anything. “My Prince, why are you here? This is your wedding night. You should be with your wife. I’ll escort you out.”

The Prince stops him from standing up. “No. I want to see you. I miss you so much today. You make me so worried, Kyungsoo-ah.”

There are unshed tears in Kyungsoo’s eyes, one that he doesn’t want to fall because it will only shows how desperate and weak he looks. And he knows, no matter how a low life he is, dignity is something that he holds so he refuses to cry. But he is nothing but a human, a being so fragile and weak.

He pulls Kyungsoo into his arms, resting his cheek on top of Kyungsoo’s head. “This marriage means nothing to me. I love you. I love no one but you. I already told her that, even before we married. It was her choice to continue this marriage and I already done my part as his husband tonight. Just tonight. I will never touch her again, I promise you, Kyungsoo-ah. Please don’t leave me. Don’t stop loving me. You are my only lover. There’s no one but you in my heart,” the prince whispers, so full of love and affection.

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to believe him but he did. He hangs onto the prince’s words tightly, for his dear life because that is all he can do. It is all that will stop the ache in his chest.

It hurts. It hurts so badly. He wants it to stop.

-7 months later-

With a huff, Kyungsoo scoops the last bit of snow and dump it on the sidewalk. Last night has been snowing so badly it covered the palace ground. Kyungsoo was on duty to clean the snow around the palace’s track to ease others to move around the palace.

“Kyungsoo-shi,” someone calls his name.

The servant turns around and immediately bows when he sees the heavily pregnant princess walking towards him with her personal servants.

“Your highness,” Kyungsoo greets.

“Have you seen my husband?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I haven’t, your highness.”

The princess huffs. She rubs her swelling stomach gently. Kyungsoo heard that she has 2 months to go now. Who would have thought that the one time Jongin touched her resulted to her being immediately pregnant. Not that anyone knows though. 

“It would be great if it stay like that.”

Kyungsoo jumps. Stay like… what? It takes a while for the snarky remarks to set in and Kyungsoo bites his lips guiltily. _He was here first before her, though_ Kyungsoo wants to reply back.

“I would hope _my husband_ will be there with me tonight, rather than sleeping with a lowly servant,” she says before walking away.

All Kyungsoo could do was grits his teeth and let the princess walks away.

He doesn’t know when it starts but it is getting worse. He coughs much more often, and his chest hurt so badly. Sometime, he cannot breathe and opt to dry heaving. He thought it was just a fleeting sickness, something that you get during certain season but it was halfway in spring yet Kyungsoo hasn’t recover from the sickness at all.

One day, he collapses.

When he wakes up, he was inside the prince’s chamber and a physician is saying something, but he cannot focus. Someone is holding his hand, and his throat hurt.

When the dry cough come back, Kyungsoo almost double over because his body is weak, and everything hurts. “Kyungsoo!” someone calls his name.

The prince?

Someone lay him down on the bed, gently combing through his long unruly hairs.

“… take this medicine every day without stopping. It is the only way for him to survive this disease. If some miracle happens, he will be cure but…”

The words are hanging there. Kyungsoo waits for the next words but the heavy silence in the room was the only thing there.

“A-am I… dying?” he asks.

Before the physician can opens his mouth, the Prince cut him off. “No, you are not. Don’t worry, Kyungsoo. Sleep some more. You need to rest.”

Kyungsoo is too weak to even protest. Everything aches. So he closed his eyes, falling into a pitiful sleep.

When he woke up, it was nighttime and the prince is sound asleep next to him.

Kyungsoo pushes himself up, holding back a painful groan when his chest constrict. What disease is he having in the middle of the spring? Trying to remember the physician words before, Kyungsoo slowly calm himself down.

He needs to ask the physician himself, without the prince or else he will never know what disease he is having. Slowly, Kyungsoo stand up, fixing his rob and headband. He takes one last look at the sleeping prince before sliding the door open and walk out to the dark night.

Meeting with the physician leaves Kyungsoo shaking and trembling. The things that the physician had told him probably too complicated for his uneducated self but one thing that he knows is that he will die.

The illness, which he has, is a rare one. It still doesn’t have a cure. The only thing that the physician told him that they can slow down the inevitable by making sure that Kyungsoo takes his prescription every day without stopping.

His life is now depending on medicine.

How sad his life can be? God must hate him. This is what happens when you wish upon a star.

So that is how it starts. How Kyungsoo starts to count his day and making the most of it. There is no guarantee that he will be healthy tomorrow or even wake up from his sleep.

“Kyungsoo,” the prince calls for him one day.

Kyungsoo, who has been scrubbing the dirty tiles, perks up at his prince’s call.

“Come, I want to show you something,” he says before walking away.

Wiping his hands on his dirty trousers, Kyungsoo follows.

He watches as everyone greets the prince as they pass by. No one stop them, knowing that the Prince want some privacy. At the back of his mind, Kyungsoo remembers the princess, who is ready to give birth any day now.

“Is it okay for us to leave the palace ground, My Prince? Isn’t Princess Soo Jung going to-

“Shut it, Kyungsoo.” it is all the warning that Kyungsoo needs to press his mouth to a thin line.

They walk in silent after that. Kyungsoo follows the prince steps carefully, eyes downcast because he doesn’t want to anger the prince more.

When the prince suddenly stops, Kyungsoo almost bumps into him but he stops himself just in time. When he raises his head, he couldn’t help but gasp at the sight that greets him.

The Sakura trees are in full bloom.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” the Prince asks.

Kyungsoo nods his head eagerly, grinning and so happy to be able to see this. They are outside the palace ground and Kyungsoo never saw this before in his entire life. Spring is a busy season so most of servants don’t have time in their hand.

There’s an ancient Sakura tree in the courtyard that overlooking the ponds and garden, but nothing can compare to this.

There are pinks tree everywhere and the winds carries the fallen petals with them. The sights are so magnificent Kyungsoo is loss of words.

“Come, Kyungsoo. Let us go there.”

The prince offers his hand and Kyungsoo stares at it for a while. When he sees the soft smile that grazes the prince’s feature, Kyungsoo smiles back and clasps their hand together.

Together, both of them walk to the cherry blossoms. “I always want to show you this. This is my favorite place during spring.”

“I never know this place exists.” Kyungsoo says truthfully.

“Well now you do and this will be our place.”

Kyungsoo stares at the prince, eyes raking over his beautiful features and couldn’t help the rapid beating of his heart. “Our place?” he asks voice just above whisper.

The Prince pulls him under a Sakura tree, the biggest among others and cups his face. “Our place. Just you and me. No one will take you away and no one will take me away. Just us,” the prince whispers on his lips.

The kiss is welcome almost immediately and Kyungsoo hooks his arms around the prince’s neck, pulling him closer. “I love you, Kyungsoo,” he says before continue to kiss him.

Kyungsoo’s heart soars. This man, a prince who willing to love someone likes him, a nobody. “I love you so much. I love you with my everything,” the Prince keeps saying, repeating the words love over and over again, tattooing it in Kyungsoo’s mind.

“I love you too, My Prince. So much,” he whispers back, just as desperate as the prince.

The Prince hugs Kyungsoo tight in his embrace. “Don’t leave me. Promise you will never leave me.”

Kyungsoo buries his face on the crook of the prince’s neck, whispering the promise of forever. The both of them stay like that for what seems like a lifetime, basking into each other moment, forgetting the reality and just being them.

When the sun almost set, the Prince hugs Kyungsoo a little bit tighter. He is resting on the bark of the tree while Kyungsoo cuddling comfortably in his embrace.

The little coughs that Kyungsoo let out almost sent the prince into panic. “I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little cough,” Kyungsoo convinces him, kissing the frown away.

“Never forget your medicine. You need to take care of your health, Kyungsoo,” the Prince chides. He fixes Kyungsoo’s rob, hugging him tighter and making sure that he is warm.

When the sun finally kisses the horizon, the Prince finally rises up, taking his servant with him. Clasping their hand together, the Prince kisses Kyungsoo’s knuckles, whispering his love and affection once again.

How he feels like he can conquer the world right now with the Prince by his side.

When they walk back, the Prince still hasn’t let go of his hand and it makes him a little happy. He wishes to feel like this every day, to have his prince by his side.

But he also knows from the hard way that he shouldn’t wishes for the star.

Prince Seung Yoon was born at the end of spring. He was a small baby, and he didn’t come out easy. Princess Jung has to be bedridden for two weeks after giving birth.

The day the Prince meet his son, people whispers how passive he looks. Kyungsoo could only listen to them gossiping while he does his works.

“Is he not happy with the baby?” one of them asks.

The other one shrugs. “I don’t know. No one has seen the baby except for the midwives. Maybe the baby ugly. But, what if the baby isn’t the prince’s baby?”

The two of them gasp scandalously. “You could be beheaded! Watch your words.”

Before Kyungsoo could hear more ridiculous assumption, he quickly finishes his jobs and gets the hell out of there. He hates when he has to work with others. All they did was gossiping.

Passing by the princess’s room, Kyungsoo stops on his track. He wants to see the baby though.

His lover’s son.

He wants to hold the baby, to look at his little face and smells the soft baby scent. He hopes the baby got the Prince’s look.

But he quickly shakes his head off, trying to wake himself up. The Princess wouldn’t want him to meet her son. She probably wouldn’t want Kyungsoo to breathe his way either. He is a lowly servant after all.

Sighing, Kyungsoo continue his track to the servant quarters.

To Kyungsoo’s surprise, a few days later, a servant come knocking on his door, saying that the Prince want him to go to the Princess’s quarters. When the servant left, Kyungsoo was left gaping at the still open door, his hair half braid in his hands.

When he arrives, he shyly knocks on the door and announces his arrival. Someone told him to come in and he slides the door open, lowering his gaze when he sees the Princess, still bedridden.

The Prince is there, holding a small baby in his arms and Kyungsoo smiles bloom almost instantly. He always loves kid. He wishes he has his own, but he know that probably wouldn’t happen.

“Come, sit next to me,” the prince beckons.

Kyungsoo eagerly approaches the duo.

The first time he lays his eyes on the baby, he knows that he already loves him. It seems like he has his father’s look. The only thing that he got from his mother is his skin tone. The Prince was a little on tan side while the Princess is a few shades lighter.

“He’s beautiful,” Kyungsoo mumbles in awe. He cannot stop staring at the sleeping prince.

“You want to hold him?” the Prince asks.

Kyungsoo startles and steal a glance at the Princess. She isn’t smiling but she nods her head. Having an approval from the mother, Kyungsoo eagerly nods his head, smiling widely.

“Go wash your hand first,” the Prince instructs and Kyungsoo almost slips in eagerness.

_*change of POV*_

Seeing his lover so excited to hold the baby makes Jongin’s heart ache. To be honest, he couldn’t find in himself to be happy when the princess announced that she was pregnant. He almost wishes that he didn’t touch her on their wedding night.

When Kyungsoo comeback, he is still smiling and his cheeks blush so prettily. His pretty boy, his precious lover, his everything; he is so in love with him.

Carefully, Jongin hands the baby to him, watching how his face lighten up when the baby finally in his arms. Kyungsoo was smiling so wide, his eyes couldn’t leave the baby’s face.

Jongin never thought that this sight could break his heart so much. The one who should be carrying his child is Kyungsoo. If Kyungsoo was a girl, he would make him pregnant and elope with him. But life is cruel and Kyungsoo isn’t.

“You will love him right?” Jongin find himself asking suddenly.

Kyungsoo averts his gaze from the baby to stare at Jongin. “I will,” he answers.

“We trust you to be there in every step he takes and care for him like he is yours. I want you to protect him and be the bestest friend he will ever have.”

The way Kyungsoo is staring at him is like Jongin just hung the moon and the stars for him. It makes him guilty, it pains him. Jongin is heartbroken for Kyungsoo.

_It should be Kyungsoo that carried his child. It should be Kyungsoo that he is married to. It should be Kyungsoo… yet it’s not Kyungsoo. _

The baby squawks, trying to move his body that is wraps around a soft cloth. Before he can cry, Kyungsoo shushes him softly and rocking the baby so gently that the baby’s protest died and he sleeps again.

_It should be Kyungsoo. _

-3 years later-

Everyone at the courtyard watch with fond gaze at the young prince that giggling so lovely while running away from his caretaker. He has grown extremely fast, his height almost as tall as 5 years old.

“Chase me, Soo!” the young prince shrieks happily and the care taker couldn’t help but laughs along at the happy prince.

The both of them run along the mini bridge to the ancient sakura tree, and yet Kyungsoo still haven’t succeeded in capturing the young prince. When his chest starts to hurt, Kyungsoo immediately slow down, heaving heavily while trying to grabs the tree trunk.

The young prince, who finally realize that Kyungsoo isn’t chasing after him, immediately turn around. He gasps when he sees the struggling Kyungsoo and runs to his caretaker as fast as his legs can carry him. “Soo!”

“I… j-just need a moment, young prince,” Kyungsoo tries to reassure him but the young prince is already on the verge of crying. “I'm sorry, Soo! Please don’t die!!” the young prince cried and hugs Kyungsoo’s leg.

Kyungsoo pats his head, smiling through his pain to reassure the young prince.

“What is going on here?” a voice asks.

The young prince tense up and so does Kyungsoo.

Jongin, in his King glory, walks toward them with a frown on his face. “F-father…” the young prince whimpers.

Jongin takes one look at Kyungsoo and diverts his eyes to glare at his son. “Prince Seung Yoon, tell me what happen here. Why is Kyungsoo looking so pale and in pain?”

The young prince sniffles, but he still answers his father’s question. “I- I asked Soo to play chase and now he sick. I'm sorry, father! I don’t want Kyungsoo to die! I forgot!” the young prince cries aguishly.

“Y-you majesty, I'm fine now. Please don’t punish the young prince,” Kyungsoo pleads.

“You face is as white as a chalk, don’t try to lie to me, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo immediately clamps his mouth shut.

Sighing at the two, Jongin crouch down to his son’s eye level. “Do you remember what I told you about Kyungsoo a few nights ago?”

Prince Seung Yoon nods his head. “That Kyungsoo is sick and can die if he tired,” he answers while pouting so heavily.

“Yes. And yet, you still asked him to play chase with you.”

“I didn’t mean it, father! I forgot!” the young prince protest before he cries again.

“You majesty, please just let it go. I'm fine. He is just 3, he didn’t know better,” Kyungsoo pulls the crying young prince away from his father and the young prince immediately latch to Kyungsoo’s leg, hiding his face there.

Even when he is crouching on the ground, with the way he is looking at Kyungsoo, he manages to makes himself bigger somehow and Kyungsoo immediately averts his gaze.

“Since Kyungsoo asks for it, I’ll forgive you. And you, did you take your medicine today?”

Kyungsoo nods his head.

“Good. Well then, I’ll see you later.”

Kyungsoo bows. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Even without the physician’s words, Kyungsoo know that his time is getting shorter and shorter. It’s getting hard to breathe and sometime, he can’t even moves his limb, opt to just lying on his bed until he can moves again.

That night, the royal family was expected to attend a bouquet at the neighboring kingdom, so they wouldn’t be home until tomorrow afternoon.

It is almost at the end of autumn, a few weeks before winter come.

While adding firewood into the fire place to warm up the palace, Kyungsoo keep thinking, if he died, will anyone be sad?

He is sure that his lover will be. Even after 4 years in marriage, Jongin still loves him. Even their time is now limited, Kyungsoo is fine. But he hopes that when he died, he died in his lover’s arms.

He wants Jongin to embraces him during his last breath. He just wants to be with Jongin so bad. He misses him so much.

Tears come almost expectedly. No matter how he wipes it away, it keeps falling down, wetting his cheeks. By the end of it, he was sobbing, hugging himself because he suddenly feels so lonely.

He has no one but Jongin and even that, he doesn’t exactly have him. He has to share him with everyone because he is a King and he has a wife for god sake. Leaving everything behind doesn’t sound so bad but he is scared.

God, he is terrified of death.

He has been alone for the rest of his life, he is nothing but a servant and no one ever see him more than that. But Jongin does and Kyungsoo loves him so, so much. Someday, he feels tired, fighting for something that he knows he wouldn’t have but when Jongin embraces him after a night full of passions and whispers the words of love to him, he realizes what an idiot he is for even thinking leaving Jongin behind.

But after all this time, at the end of it, he is still a servant and the loneliness is eating him alive. He is dying man and he knows it. He can feel it in his body. His body is starting to give up on him.

If he died, will he be remembered as Do Kyungsoo or will he be remembered as Jongin’s whore? As a homewrecker? As a servant?

God, please give him strength.

If one day his time finally comes, he hopes, he prays, he begs that the last person he will see will be his lover.

When spring comes, Kyungsoo is a little healthy and he wishes it to stay like that. Its’s tiring to feel sick all the time and he hates it how weak his body has become. But for the past few days, he seems healthier and stronger. Maybe the illness is starting to pass away. Maybe he will get cured.

While sweeping the palace’s ground, a servant called for Kyungsoo’s name.

“The prince is waiting for you at the front gate,” he said before walking away.

_Why_?

Kyungsoo puts the broom under the stairs before he walks to the front gate. He hasn’t see Jongin for 2 days now. The queen and the little prince have been taking his time and Jongin also seems so busy lately. He wouldn’t want to impose. After all, there’s no space for a servant like him.

When he arrives, Jongin is there, on his horse. “Kyungsoo, follow me,” is all that he said before starting to gallop away with his horse.

With nothing but to follow the prince’s order, Kyungsoo quickly follow the path that the prince took. When he saw the familiar Sakura trees, Kyungsoo breaks a smile.

“My prince, what are we doing here?” he questions once Jongin jumps down from his horse and tie the rope around the tree.

Jongin turns around and gives him the most dazzling smile before pulling Kyungsoo into his embrace. “My Kyungsoo, my moon and my sun, there’s not a day passed without me loving you,” the Prince whispers on top of the servant’s head. Albeit a little perplexed at the sudden confession, Kyungsoo let him being embrace by his lover.

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s middle and lays his head on his shoulder. “What’s wrong, My Prince?”

The Prince shakes his head and pushes Kyungsoo’s lightly so he can cups Kyungsoo’s face properly. “I'm going away for 3 days. The neighboring kingdom asks for my presence and I couldn’t deny them again. In my absence, please take care of your health, My Kyungsoo. I wish nothing more but to return with you in great health.”

The gaze that the prince is giving Kyungsoo maked the young servant blushes. Jongin stares at him like he hung the moon and the stars for him.

“I’ll make sure to remember your words, My Prince. Please return safely.”

Suddenly, the prince pulls Kyungsoo into his embrace again and hugs him tight. “Why do I feel so heavy to leave you behind? Is something going to happen while I'm gone?”

Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat.

“My Prince, you worried too much. Everything will be just fine,” the servant convinces the Prince with a smile. But his heart, his heart is in pain. It aches. _Something is going to happen_, his mind tells him.

Before Jongin left, they share a passionate kiss under the blossoming Sakura tree. When Jongin is starting to disappear form Kyungsoo’s sight, he called for the Prince’s name, the first time in his life.

“Jongin!”

The Prince stops his horse and turns around.

“I love you! I’ll wait for you! I Promise I will wait for you!”

Even from far away, Kyungsoo could see the big smile on his Prince’s face and the Prince waves his hands before starting his journey with his armies.

The moment Jongin disappear, Kyungsoo’s legs give out. His legs are shaking. He feels so weak and vulnerable and he doesn’t know why. It is just that, at the back of his mind, he knows that something will happen in Jongin’s absence.

Truthfully, he doesn’t know if he can wait for Jongin to come back.

The first thing that welcomes him when he arrives at the palace is his panicking servants. “Your Majesty, Servant Do! He is-

Eyes widen in alarm, Jongin doesn’t need to hear the next word before he jumps off his horse and makes a run to the servant quarters.

There is a crowd in front of Kyungsoo’s room and Jongin could see from the corner of his eyes that his wife and son are rushing towards him. he couldn’t care less about them. Kyungsoo needs him more.

He carefully slides open the door and god, his legs almost give out. This sight is something that he doesn’t prepare himself of.

Kyungsoo, his Kyungsoo is so, so pale. He looks thin and weak, like every breath that he took is a burden.

“Soo, My Kyungsoo,” Jongin calls out and fall on his knee next to his lover.

The servant is sweating and his lips cracked but when he sees his lover, he smiles. Or tries to smile. “M-my p-pr-prince.”

“Please don’t talk, Soo. The physician will be here soon! He will save you!”

Kyungsoo moves his hand and Jongin immediately take it into his grasp. He kisses the hand softly. “Please, hang in there, Soo. Hang in there.”

In pain, Kyungsoo tries his hardest to crook a proper smile. “I h-have wa-w-wait for y-you My P-prince. I t-try so h-hhard to wait for y-you,” he said and Jongin nods his head eagerly before kissing Kyungsoo’s hand again.

“Please. I beg you, Soo. Please stop talking. You need to rest and save your energy.”

“E-every…thing h-hurts. I w-want to sl-sleep, m-My Pr-prince.”

Jongin clutches his hand harder. “Not now, Soo. Let’s wait for the physician to arrive first, okay?”

Jognin is panicking. He doesn’t know what to do. The thing that he scared the most is happening right in front of his eyes. Even when he doesn’t want to acknowledge it, he knows.

His lover is dying.

“I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than anything in this world. Please, please don’t leave me. I couldn’t live without you. Soo, please. Please don’t leave me,” the Prince begs, his eyes blurry with tears.

Kyungsoo suddenly gasps and Jongin jolts up in panic. He carefully pulls Kyungsoo into his embrace and let his lover rest his head on his chest. Kyungsoo’s long hair is flowing freely and Jongin combs it gently with his hand.

“I-it’s hurt.”

Jongin kisses his temple. “I know, my love. I know.”

The people outside is long forgotten when he have Kyungsoo in his arms. He feels so frail, like a wrong move will make him crumbles.

The servant then opens his eyes and gaze at his lover. He tries his hardest to grasp Jongin’s hand back. With his remaining strength, Kyungsoo mutters, “I l-love you...”

And he closes his eyes.

Kyungsoo’s body then feels heavy.

His chest stops moving.

And his grasp loosens before slowly, his hand slides down, falling with a thud on the floor.

And Jongin watches the destruction after destruction happen and couldn’t do anything to stop it.

With a shaking hand, Jongin shakes Kyungsoo’s body. “Soo, wake up,” he whispers, terrified for the first time in his life.

“Soo! Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoos’ eyes remain close.

The tears finally flow.

“Your majesty,” someone calls for him.

Jongin close his eyes and kiss Kyungsoo’s temple. He is a King, he reminds himself. Squaring his shoulder, Jongin gives them half of glance. His wife and son are right in front of the door.

“Leave me,” is the only reply that he manages to say without breaking down.

There are murmurs before the door being slide closed. Slowly, the light dimmed and they are left with Kyungsoo’s burning candle at the end of the room. The silence feels suffocating.

Carefully, Jongin removes his head garments and untied his hair. With his hair flowing freely, Jongin hugs his lover and plants a kiss on his lips.

Is he dreaming? Is this a nightmare?

“My love, are you sleeping?” he asks.

His tears drop on top of Kyungsoo’s cheek and he buries his nose on Kyungsoo’s temple. “You still feel so warm. Please wake up if you are sleeping, Soo. Please wake up,” he croaks out.

He waits for response that he know will never come. His tears drop again. This is it. The end.

Jongin finally laid his lover on his tatami before laid next to him. Carefully, he hugs his body close, like how they used to be when Kyungsoo spent the night at his chamber. “Thank you for waiting for me. It must so hard. You are so strong, my love. So, so strong. My Kyungsoo is so strong,” he whimpers and buried his tearful face on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He sobs.

“Thank you for loving me even when you have to live like this. I'm sorry, my love. I'm so, sorry. You deserve more yet you stuck here, because I'm selfish and couldn’t let you go. And now, you are free.”

With his dead lover in his arms, Jongin kisses his now cold temple and wipes the tears that falls on his face.

Kyungsoo looks like he is sleeping. His face is calm and serene. He looks beautiful. And Jongin loves him so, so much.

“I love you. I love you, My Kyungsoo. I swear to you, in our next life, we will be together. I’ll never let you go. No one is going to separate us apart. You will be the only one for me, my love. There will be no one else. I promise you, that I’ll make sure we get our happy ending.” He weeps, lips kissing Kyungsoo’s cheeks softly.

“We will be together, my love. I’ll make sure of it.”

-2019-

He shakes his hand with the investor before excusing himself.

His personal assistant quickly comes to his side to remind him about his next meeting and his dinner with his parent tonight.

“Tell them I’ll come,” is all he says before pressing the ‘close door’ button of his private elevator, his assistant bowing down is the last thing he saw before the door closed.

He loosens up his ties and unbuttons the tops two button before sighing heavily. This month has been so hectic and he can feel the tiredness in his bone.

When the elevator’s door open, he struts out of it and the employee that he pass by quickly bow down and greet him. He just nods his head in acknowledgement.

Walking out of the building never feel so good.

“You fucking dick, that’s my bread!” someone shouts and a laugh follows suit.

“I’m late for my date. Thanks for the bread, Kyungsoo!”

_Kyungsoo_.

“Hey Byun Baekhyun! That fucking piece of shit.”

He stares at the angry man, stomping cutely in rage.

Oh.

He looks the same. Even when his hair is shorter, he still looks as beautiful as ever. The same eyes, the same lips, the same nose. His Kyungsoo.

He finally found him. _He found him_.

When he glances his way, he waits for recognition to down on him. “What the fuck you staring at?” is all he receives.

_He didn’t remember me._

“Soo, Kyungsoo.”

_But that’s okay because I do. I always do. _

When he approaches the man, his eyes widen in alarm before trying to make a run for it but he is faster. He grabs his arms and stops himself just from hugging him; because the last thing he wants to do is scared the man evens more. But the most important thing is, he doesn’t want this man to disappear from his sight ever again. He is not letting him go.

“I found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finish this!!!!!!!!!!111 the last few part is sooooooo hard to write because I'm trying to make people cry u know and idk if I succeed. Please comment and give kudos if you like this!!! Do check my other kaisoo fics :D  
Follow my twitter for more update! @Flowersoo12


End file.
